roto_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanical Midget Madness General Store
The Mechanical Midget is the General Store of Novus Orsus, the main city in Roto X. This location may be accessed either through the Town Directory, or through the "Store" link on the side navigation menu. Listed are the items that he offers and what you can best guess about them since the little robot only speaks Spanish: Miscella neous Items (No picture available) Shovel - 100 Checks '''--- This shovel is very shiny... I bet you could dig up something expensive with it! (You must have this item to dig in the field, or any other explorable area.s) ''Animal Repellant ''- 500 Checks --- This keeps all enemies at bay, its alway active, and it has a lifetime guarantee. What could be better? However, it's useless if you're not planning on running into any animals or if you'd rather fight animals anyway. (Do not purchase this if you are planning on becoming a Hunter.) (No picture available) ''Station Wagon ''- 1000 Checks''' --- It may not be pretty, but it sure will help you get where you need to go, when you need to go. (This allows you to move in all directions in explorable areas, including diagonals, as well as move two spaces in a row/column instead of one. Does not work in tight spaces such as the Cave or Forest.) ''Radar Gadget ''- 5,000 Checks --- '''What are the chances of finding a radar machine in a run-down Mexican shack? Lucky you. I bet it doesn't even work right. (This shows you the locations of treasures in the explorable areas. To use, go to your home page, click on the "Miscellaneous" Inventory, then click on the "Radar Gadget") ''Metal Detector ''- 5,000 Checks --- Hmm... this rusty old metal detector probably couldn't detect the Golden Gate Bridge if it were standing on it. Oh well. (Not all treasure in the explorable areas are shown on the radar gadget. This provides you with a red dot that either does not flash, flashes slowly when you are within one space of treasure diagonally, and flashes fast when you are on top of treasure.) (No picture available) ''Bed'' - 5,000 Checks '--- Ah... So comfy. You feel like you could just fall down and got to sleep right away in it. (This item is essential to the new player. By going to the "Miscellaneous" inventory and clicking on the "Bed," you are able to sleep. By doing this, you regain energy at the rate of 2 per hour. If you choose to wake up early, you will only gain 1/2 of the energy you should have gained by that time.) (No picture available) 'Loaf of Bread - 10,000 Checks''' --- This bread looks a little moldy. However, you might be able to use it to keep track of your travels throughout certain areas. (This is good for exploring areas where your Radar Gagdet does not work.) (No picture available)' ''EBD - 10,000 Checks '--- It stands for Encrypted Binary Decoder. You know... they're... always useful? (No picture available) 'Answering Machine - 50,000 Checks''' --- This allows you to leave messages for people who try to contact you, telling them where you are. (No picture available) ''Journal ''- 50,000 Checks --- A journal is handy to have along your side when something important happens, so you can always record it. It's especially nice for those of you who are emotionally unstable. It holds 30 entries. (No picture available) Birthday Cake - 100,000 Checks --- Everyone loves a slice of birthday cake! ' ' Rocket Ship - 100,000 Checks --- 'This item will allow you to move to any space in the current area that you're in. Very handy, it'll save a bunch of time. (This item allows you to jump to specific locations in the field or other explorable areas.) ' ' '''Ch''eck Card - 500,000 Checks --- '''This check card is only accepted in a few places. But, wherever it is, it can take checks directly from your bank, so you don't have to withdraw them. Handy? (Very handy indeed! This enables you to keep your checks safe in the bank yet still have access to them. It does not work for gems though.) (No picture available) ''Rechargeable Battery Pack'' - 500,000 Checks''' --- These rechargeable batteries are the kind that work with the Metal Detector. They're full hooked up with a solar panel, so it seems as if they would never lose their charge. Battle Log - 500,000 Checks --- '''This battle log can keep track of the last three battles that a person defends against, whether they be asleep, away, bored, or whatever. However, the user must be a supporter for the Log to record. ''Security Alarm'' - 750,000 Checks --- This alarm will detect and notify you if anyone tries to break into your house. Not that you'd be able to stop them, however. (This is really only to tell you when someone hacks your stats.) (No picture available) ''Solar Panel'' - 1,000,000 Checks''' --- With this attached to yourself, you can absorb the sun's constant energy and add it to your own. 1 energy point per hour that is. And only while the sun is out. (Very easy, yet expensive, way to gain energy. It works from 6AM to 6PM Roto time.) Radar Enhancer - 1,000,000 Checks --- '''Wow... this could enhance the accuracy of your radar many times over. It's worth the buy. But... hey! There's no instructions. (This enables you to see more "treasure" that are located in the explorable areas.) (No picture available) ''Enhanced Solar Panel'' - 10,000,000''' --- With this attached to yourself, you can absorb the sun's constant energy and add it to your own. 0.5 Energy per hour. (Very expensive, but worth they checks; as it says, it adds 0.5 EN every hour, regardless of if the sun is out or not. When used with the Solar Panel, you gain a total of 24 extra EN every day!) Equipment Level 1 Sword (Light Weapon) - 250 Checks --- +1 Attack; +1 Power Harpoon (Light Weapon) - 250 Checks --- +1 Attack; +1 Power Grenade Launcher ''(Heavy Weapon) - 250 Checks '--- +2 Attack; +2 Power ''Optical Light'' (Optical Enhancement) - 250 Checks''' --- +1 Attack; +1 Defense Thick Leather (Armor) - 250 Checks --- +1 Defense; +1 Resistance ''Thin Leather ''(Armor) - 250 Checks --- +1 Defense; +1 Resistance Pair of Mechanical Legs (Speed Enhancement) --- +1 Defense; +2 Agility Level 3 Pistol (Light Weapon) - 750 Checks '''--- +3 Attack; +5 Power ''Revolver'' (Light Weapon) - 750 Checks '--- +5 Attack; +3 Power 'Mortor ''(Heavy Weapon) - 750 Checks' --- +8 Attack; +8 Power Digital Zoom (Optical Enhancement) - 750 Checks --- +5 Attack; +5 Defense Thin Bulletproof (Armor) - 750 Checks --- +3 Defense; +10 Resistance Thick Bulletproof (Armor) - 750 Checks --- +10 Defense; +3 Resistance Pair of Pneumatic Legs (Speed Enhancement) - 750 Checks --- +5 Defense; +8 Agility Level 7 ''Shotgun ''(Light Weapon) - 3000 Checks --- +7 Attack; +10 Power ''Riffle ''(Light Weapon) - 3000 Checks --- +10 Attack; +7 Power Rocket Launcher ''(Heavy Weapon) - 3000 Checks '--- +17 Attack; +17 Power ''Optical Zoom'' (Optical Enhancement) - 3000 Checks''' --- +10 Attack; +10 Defense Thin Wood (Armor) - 3000 Checks --- +7 Defense; +20 Resistance Thick Wood (Armor) - 3000 Checks '''--- +20 Defense; +7 Resistance ''Pair of Hydraulic Legs'' (Speed Enhancement) - 3000 Checks''' --- +10 Defense; +17 Agility Healing Items Most of these items can be found by digging in the field. ''Bolt ''- 35 Checks --- It can be used to fix yourself. No, no, not like a dog. (Using this recovers 10 HP.) Disposable Wrench - 200 Checks --- This can be used to fix just about anything that ails you. It's only good for one use, though. (Using this item recovers 50 HP.) Battery Pack - 250 Checks --- This is the central power for any Roto. Just plug it in, and you'll be back in action. (Use this item when you have 0 HP to revive yourself. You gain 1 HP. This can save you from making a costly trip to the Nuclear Power Plant.) Roll of Duct Tape - 375 Checks --- Not very strong or visually appealing, but it can do the job in a pinch. (Using this item will restore 100 HP.) Welding Kit - 1,000 Checks --- The ultimate healing tool for any robot... even though it unfortunately only has one use. (Using this item restores 300 HP.)